mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Gem
Gems are items that appear in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' '''''and Luigi's Mansion 3. They appear in every mansion where they are usually hidden in rooms. Every mansion has a different type of Gem. Once Luigi collects every Gem in the game, he will be awarded with a Luigi Statue. There are a total of 13 Gems in each mansion and a grand total of 65 Gems in the entire game. Gem Locations Gloomy Manor Gem Type: Amethyst #On the tree in the Mudroom Exterior. Simply point the Poltergust 5000 upward and vacuum it down. #In a flower on the Front Yard. Luigi must have the Strobulb to open the flower up and collect the Gem. #In the Parlor. Luigi must strobe the digital clock to open it up and obtain the Gem. #In the Studio. Luigi must look behind the camera and it's on the back wall. Simply vacuum it down. #In the Entrance. Luigi must take the Suit of Armor head and shoot it toward the painting to get the Gem. Note: Luigi can only do this during the mission A-3: Quiet Please!. #In the Dining Room. Luigi must strobe a safe on the ceiling to open it up and get the Gem. #In the Kitchen. Luigi needs to open the fridge and grab the Gem which his frozen. He needs to carry it over to the stove to melt it. #In the Foyer. Luigi must have the Dark-Light Device to get this Gem. He must head from the Patio and use the Dark-Light Device to reveal a hidden wall. He now emerges Under the Stairs where he can enter the next door and is back in the Foyer again. He is, this time, behind the fish tank and can obtain the Gem. #In the Patio. Luigi must use the Dark-Light Device to reveal one of the Cheep Cheep statues and must vacuum up the Spirit Balls. The statue will then spit out the Gem. #In the Library. Luigi must use the Dark-Light Device to reveal the hidden globe. He then must place it in the nearby fireplace and the Gem is his. #In the Study. Luigi must vacuum away the curtains to reveal a portrait and use the Dark-Light Device to get the Gem. #In the Rafters. Luigi must cross over the narrow beams to a picture of cheese. The Gem is sitting on top a wardrobe. #In the Bedroom. Luigi must spin around webs to light fire the larger webs revealing the Gem. Haunted Towers Gem Type: Emerald #In the Tower Lobby. Luigi must go beneath the stairs on the left side to get the Gem. #In the Laboratories. Luigi must drop of the left side of the second level to land is a test tube to obtain the Gem. #In the Garden. Luigi must use the bucket to water the third plant. Flash it once its grown to get the Gem. #In the Botany Lab. Luigi must use the bucket of water to water the plant in the northeastern corner to get the Gem. #In the Seedling Laboratory. Luigi must use the seed shooter to target a mouse who has your Gem. Shoot it to obtain the Gem. #In the West Garden. Luigi must reveal two pipes and a door in the Tower Lobby and shoot the spiky ball at the plant monster to get the Gem. #In the Hollow Tree. Luigi must use the bucket from the west side of the tree to water the plant on the east side and flash it to obtain the Gem. #In the Graveyard. Luigi must vacuum it down just above the first tombstone. #In the Skybridge. Luigi must defeat the third plant monster to obtain the Gem. Note: Luigi can only find this Gem in mission B-4: Pool Party. #In the Rumpus Room. Luigi must walk around the creepy doll counterclockwise to reveal the Gem. #In the Solarium. Luigi must use the Dark-Light Device to reveal a chest containing the Gem. #In the Conservatory. Luigi must use a balloon berry to fly to the right side ledge. He must reveal a door with the Dark Light and enter. The door leads to a bonus room where Luigi must collect all eight Red Coins in the allotted time to get the Gem. #In the West Bathroom. Luigi must suck up the toilet paper to find the Gem. Old Clockworks Gem Type: Ruby #In Clockworks Court. Luigi must travel as far right as he can, using his Dark-Light to find a toolbox containing the Gem. #In the Warehouse. Luigi must use the Dak-Light to reveal a green spool on top of the stack of boxes. Unravel it to reveal the Gem. #In the Clock Tower Gate. Luigi must use the Dark-Light to reveal a toolbox on the left side of the room to find the Gem. #In the Storm Cellar. Luigi must suck off the curtains using his vacuum and use the Dak-Light to make the Gem come out of the painting. #In the Canyon Stairs. Luigi must pull off the spider webs up high to get this Gem. #In the Quarry. Luigi must pull the mine cart out of the tunnel then head into the tunnel to find the Gem. #In the Clockmaker's Chambers. Luigi must pull of the rug in the center of the room and set the alarm clock to 9:00. The ghost will make and upon capturing it Luigi will receive the Gem. #In the Roundhouse. Luigi must cross over the adjacent set of beams and walk backwards to find a toolbox containing the Gem. #In the Roundhouse. Luigi must continue walking after coming off the stairs to find a secret room containing the Gem. #In the Gear Chamber. Luigi must find the secret bonus room to get the Gem. #In the Maintenance Hub. Luigi must use the Dak-Light in front of the central pillar to reveal a toolbox containing the Gem. #In the Service Elevator. Luigi must launch the Toad over the railing backwards to have him get the Gem. #In the Movements. Use the vacuum in the left window to find the Gem. Category:Items in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Items